El estar a su lado
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Núnca es fácil.. Pero me tiene a mi. JohnLock


**El estar a su lado**

**By Frii Wonka**

Había encendido la computadora. Giré mi rostro a la ventana, La lluvia estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad de Londres, no eran más de las 8pm cuando había llegado a mi casa después de un rato largo de haber estado en la clínica. Hacía tiempo que había comenzado mi relación con Sherlock. Habíamos tenido un caso por demás agotador y desde hacía medio día no se había levantado de su cama. Suspiré inconscientemente mirando hacia su puerta y volví la mirada a mi laptop.

Miré entre mis contactos y allí se encontraba Lestrade. Seguramente aún estaba en SY.

— Buenas noches Greg. — Le mandé.

— Buenas noches, John. ¿Cómo te fue en la clínica hoy?

— Por demás aburrida. Me quedé dormido. — Me reí para mi mismo y volví a teclear. — ¿Pudieron encontrar al asesino? Sherlock está dormido, se le acabo la paciencia después de gritarle a todo el mundo sus verdades.

— Ni me lo recuerdes. Pero sí. Hoy nos visitó el Mycroft.

— ¿Mycroft? — Alcé una ceja extrañado.

— Sí.. he.. ¿Cómo va todo con Sherlock? Tú sabes..

— Bien.. Bueno eso creo. Ha estado algo distante..

— Ahora entiendo…

— ¿Uh?

— Lo siento.. Es que.. También Mycroft…

— ¡QUE! — Casi me caigo de la silla a tal declaración… ¿Mycroft Distante?

— Oh lo siento!. Pensé que .. Sherlock te habría dicho…

— E-El que…?

— Mycroft y yo… Tenemos una relación al igual que tú y Sherlock.

— Vaya.. Me ha tomado completamente por sorpresa..

— Te entiendo.. Tampoco lo veía venir.. Pero… Sabes lo persuasivos que suelen ser los Holmes.. Y caí..

— Te entiendo…

— Tengo que irme, Están llamando de una escena. Te veo después.

Y entonces se desconectó.

Cerré mi laptop y por un segundo comencé a reír. Era divertido imaginarme a Gregory Lestrade y a "La reina" Juntos.. Entonces me levanté y me dirigí hasta la habitación de Sherlock

Él se encontraba dormido como lo había dejado antes. Me senté a su lado y le quité algunos de los rizos que se colaban por su tez pálida y frágil. Se removió un poco y abrió los ojos. Como amaba esos ojos.

Su mano subió hasta mi mejilla y me acarició con cuidado.. Con ese cuidado que tenía para amoldar sus experimentos con tal detalle que jamás salían en su mayoría mal.

Bajé mi rostro hasta sus labios y lo besé. Duramos unos minutos así hasta que decidí separarme y acariciar como a un niño pequeño su nuca, recostándome ya a su lado. Mirando a sus ojos fijamente. A veces no necesitábamos hablar una sola palabra para decirle al otro miles de cosas.

— Greg acaba de decirme lo suyo con Mycroft.. ¿Sabes es muy-

— Mi abuela… — Me miró fijamente y tomó mi mano fuertemente. — Mi abuela.. Ha muerto John…

— ¿Qué?... — Parpadeé un poco. Él estaba triste… ¿Había sido por eso que él estaba así.?.. Yo había perdido muchos amigos en la guerra… Y a mi Padre también. A mis abuelos.. Pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso… — Cuando?..

— Ayer por la noche… Madre habló cuando estabas dormido.

— Ya.. Veo…. ¿Eran muy unidos?

— Algo por el estilo.. —Suspiró. — Ese no es el problema.

— Que es?...

— Después de eso.. Soñé que… tú…— Se le cortó las palabras y miró hacía abajo.. Era un niño frágil. Tal vez él pensaba que eso no le afectaba y lo que le había afectado había sido el sueño. Pero lo que la vida me ha enseñado, es que cuando pierdes a alguien importante para ti.. Es cuando una pieza de ti ya no encaja más..

— Sherlock.. Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado…— Lo abracé contra mi cuerpo brindándole todo el calor y apoyo que él necesitaba en estos momentos. Entonces sentí como mi pecho comenzaba a humedecerse lentamente.

Lloró alrededor de unos 15 minutos sin parar. Después se cansó y volvió a dormir. Hasta ahora no lo había visto llorar.. Más "aquella" vez. Lo dejé en la cama descansar y salí. Me acerqué a la ventana. Aún seguía lloviendo. La maldita calma me hacía sentir pero al no poder ser de mucha utilidad.

Quería decirle: "Todo estará bien…" "No llores, Verás que pasará." Pero… Eso no es lo que pasa. Cuando alguien muere, Nunca es fácil. Nunca te repones… Jamás. Aquella persona sigue en ti. Todo el tiempo… Solo que después deja de doler tanto.

Dejas de llorar cada vez que lo mencionas… Así fue con él. Giré mi rostro viendo la habitación semi abierta y le vi dormir. Las imágenes de verlo tirado en la calle "Sin vida" Volvieron a mi.. Cerré los ojos fuertemente calmando mi ímpetu de querer ir a revisar que él era Real. Que no era de esas visiones y sueños que tenía en las noches cuando lloraba y rogaba que todo fuese mentira.

No… Me volteé y volvía ver las gotas caer…

No sé en qué momento cerré mis ojos por tanta tranquilidad que al abrirlos, pude notar a alguien detrás de mi recargando su nuca en mi hombro, mirando sin mirar por la ventana. Rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos y no decía ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Sabes?.. — Había tardado bastante tiempo en pronunciar una sola palabra. Yo solo le miré de reojo. — Ella… Jamás dijo nada.. Ella.. Sonreía cuando yo deducía cosas.. Ella siempre me creía. Sabía que llegaría muy lejos… Ella.. — Bajo la mirada recargando su frente contra mi hombro. — Ella sabía.. Me lo dijo.. Me dijo; "Sherlock querido.. Un día encontraras una persona especial. Que te haga ver lo que no ves ahora." Ella lo sabia John. Sabía que… Te encontraría.

— Sherlock… — No sabía que decir.. Solo Volteé y lo abracé. Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

Un mes paso para que Mycroft y Sherlock Volvieran a su rutina normal. Se veían y en vez de pasar horas interminables sin decir nada y con las miradas perdidas. Ahora volvían a atacarse el uno al otro. Por Fin ya Sherlock sacaba en evidencia la relación de Mycroft con Lestrade. En verdad que era divertido.

— ¿Sabes John? — Me decía mientras caminábamos por la calle de regreso de haber perseguido a uno de los malhechores que habían estado involucrados en un robo de miles de euros.

— Dime Sherlock. —Sonreí y le volteé a ver.

— Yo… No te he dicho esto.. pero. —Volteó a ver el cielo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco. — Te amo… — Me quedé pasmado. En realidad desde que habíamos comenzado tener una relación romántica jamás me lo había dicho.. Yo sí a él.. En muchas ocasiones. Cuando estábamos en la intimidad.. Tomando té caliente.. cuando me besaba de improvisto.. Siempre se lo decía. — Yo… Mi abuela siempre decía que las palabras

actúan más que las acciones.. pero siempre pensé lo contrario. Pero.. Es que es tonto. La palabra "te amo" No expresa lo que siento por ti.. Es más.. No sé cómo explicarlo.

— Yo también te amo Sherlock.. — Le susurré y el volteó a verme, dándome esa típica sonrisa que siempre adoraba y le tomé la mano. — Tu abuela.. Era muy buena, hubiera querido conocerla..

— Y ella a ti. Le hubieras encantado. Siempre quiso tener un nieto "bueno" y "bien portado" como tú — Rió un poco.

— ¡V amos! Deja de decir eso o esta noche duermes en el sofá.

— El sofá es más cómodo.

— Bien, entonces tomarás el sofá. —Sonreí y me adelanté soltándole la mano.

— P-Pero no dije que lo haría! Vamos John! — Me siguió y solo me tomo nuevamente de la mano. Y ambos reímos..

Sí.. Siempre es difícil perder a una persona.. Y más cuando le quieres… Pero siempre que hay alguien a tu lado.. Comienza a parar el dolor.. Y yo estaría siempre a su lado..

* * *

_**Pueden seguirme en FriiJWatson x'D**_

_**Gracias por leer :) Y espero con todo el corazón sus reviews.**_


End file.
